That's Not Regulation
by rosadellic
Summary: Kirk was about to speak, before he felt something scratching at the heel of his boots. He looked down. Big, cerulean eyes were staring back at him. He couldn't help but smile softly. "Well, hello there".


_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

 _Author's note: This was something I written a few years back and felt like posting it now. Happy reading. Bec. xoxo_

* * *

"Jules," Juliane stopped before she entered her quarters, hearing the smooth sound of her Captain Kirk's voice. She smiled before turning around, watching as her brother walked up to her. She had just been getting ready to work out in the _Enterprise_ 's gymnasium.

"Can I talk to you?" Kirk asked, and she nodded. "Sure, but I'm in a hurry." She turned as he followed her into her quarters. He looked around surprised, though he shouldn't have been. He had been in her quarters since Julie had boarded the Enterprise, located two decks below his, and it was always so pleasing. Pink walls, and sparkly decor. It was not as flashy as Uhura's, but it was so... pink. She had pillows on her bed with glittery covers.

By the divider, she had a couple of her jeweled necklaces hanging. The most stand out part of the whole room was the beautiful meditation area. It was by her bathroom, and was big enough for her to sit and relax. The yoga mat was a baby purple, and around it were non-lit candles, most likely the flavour of strawberries.

Kirk was about to speak, before he felt something scratching at the heel of his boots. He looked down as Julie entered the bathroom, seeing something down there. Big, cerulean eyes were staring back at him. He couldn't help but smile softly. "Well, hello there" He bent downwards.

As she dressed in the right attire, Julie excited the bathroom. "Hey Jim-" She stopped, eyes blowing wide at what she saw. Kirk smiled and looked up at her, holding a little fluffy white kitten in his arms. She could feel her face fill with heat, knowing she had broken a main rule of not to have animals aboard the Enterprise, also without the Captain's consent.

"Captain _I..._ " She didn't know what to say. Part of her was in awe that Jim would be holding her kitten, and another part was slightly edged at how affectionate he was being. Her kitten seemed to like Kirk, licking the pad of his thumb and purring softly.

" _Oh_ no, Julie. Don't call me Captain and expect to get away with this. Why didn't you tell me you had a pet aboard my ship?" Even though he was slightly angered, Juliane could tell by that famous dimpled smirk and the twinkling eyes that he was amused by this. He scratched under the kitten's chin with his forefinger, hearing it purr.

"Look, I have a good reason for this."

"Do you?" He was still smirking. Julie forgotten how to become immune, seeing as they both looked so much alike.

"I do. Do you remember our visit to Starbase K-7 recently?" She watched him hold her kitten, before nodding in response.

"I found him while leaving the bar. He was scared and shaking in the corner, like someone just dropped him off there. I couldn't just leave him." She said, stepping closer to take the kitten out of Kirk's arms. He watched with raised eyebrows as she kissed the kitten, before letting it crawl and rest on her forearm.

"But you defied my orders." He said, and she sighed.

"Yes, sir." He could hear the dejection in her voice, before giving her a friendly smile, as if to ease her. She looked saddened.

"It's alright, Lieutenant. Let's just think of this as... an non-regulation exception. Of course, no one can know of this." Kirk smiled at her.

Juliane smiled, before setting down her kitten. "Thank you, Jim." She gave him a firm hug, around the neck before they both excited the room.

As they were walking down the hall, Kirk had to ask. "So, what's his name?"

Juliane smiled the famous smile, before tossing her silky pink robe over her left shoulder, getting ready to participate in martial arts.

" _Tiberius_." She giggled, watching his amber eyes widen. She was still giggling as she entered the gymnasium, the doors closing before Kirk could interject. He stood there dumbfounded for several seconds, but quickly turned as some ensigns were watching him awkwardly.

"Nice name, Lieutenant." Kirk sighed, before leaving.


End file.
